


At Least I Can Smile When I See You

by asllapiscu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, a tiny glimpse into chiaki's second yr, background kaokana, i wish i gave kanata more lines in this i am sorry to all kanata fans in advance, kaoru is helpful! he's a helpful guy, like if you squint anyway, nostalgic feelings, rei loves being dramatic any chance he gets, stage play antics, we're all just here for a good fun time and to make kids smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asllapiscu/pseuds/asllapiscu
Summary: Chiaki finds himself in a situation when the villain for his weekly stage plays at the park calls in sick. Much to his surprise though, Hazake manages to find Chiaki a suitable replacement. What he didn't expect, however, was a lot of dramatics, ad-libbing, and old familiar feelings coming to the surface.(commission for junsazanami@twt !!)
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru & Sakuma Rei, Morisawa Chiaki & Shinkai Kanata, Sakuma Rei/Morisawa Chiaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	At Least I Can Smile When I See You

**Author's Note:**

> ty again Pidge for the commission! holy cow I didn't think I'd be writing enstars fanfic again, let alone for such a rarepair but this was waaaay too fun to pass up. Can't believe I'm out here making another new ship tag too LOL
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this as much I did writing it!

Chiaki is at a loss of what to do. When he peeks out from the corner of the show’s curtains (or well, it’s more so a made up stage in the middle of the park), he sees a larger crowd than usual awaiting his “SUPERHERO SUPERNOVA DEFEATS EVIL!” show. Normally he’d be _ecstatic_ \- but the call he received earlier has sent him into a worrying spiral.

_“I’m really sorry Morisawa-san, but I can’t come in to do my part today.”_

_“What?!” Chiaki tries his best not to scream, especially as he hears the coughing fit on the other line of the receiver._

_“My unit members and I all got sick from overworking… We’re on a forced break to rest. I’m really sorry Morisawa-san…”_

_Chiaki doesn’t want to make his classmate feel bad. He clearly feels guilty enough about having to call in. Chiaki takes a deep breath and smiles wide, even if he knows it can’t be seen._

_“Don’t worry Ito! Ryuseitai Red will handle this!”_   
  
  


Chiaki relies too much on his superhero stage persona to get through these types of situations. He himself is struggling to find the right solution for this. He has his hand on his chin as he closes his eyes, trying to think, think, _think…_

Then he’s brought out of his “deep thinking” by the clear of a throat, and Chiaki startles and readies himself into a fighting stance. But when he sees who’s standing before him, he instantly relaxes.

“Chiaki~ “We” came to see the show~” Kanata’s calming voice instantly grounds Chiaki that he can’t help but smile. Right next to Kanata is also Hakaze, which only makes him smile all the more.

“Hakaze!” Chiaki shouts, the worry he felt earlier now being replaced with pure excitement. Of course when Kanata said _we,_ he should have figured that he’d bring along Hakaze. He looks embarrassed, but is nonetheless smiling and waving back.

“Is everything all right, Chiaki?” Hakaze asks, catching Chiaki off guard. How could he forget how perceptive his classmate is?! Though he supposes being in a unit with Sakuma would do that. Vampires’ powers can rub off on others, right? He wonders what kind of powers Hakaze must have inherited from Sakuma if this is true… “Hello? Chiaki? Are you listening to me?”

Chiaki looks back at Hakaze and realizes he lost himself in his thoughts again. So he puts on a wide, bright smile and thumps his chest with as much courage as he could muster.

“Everything’s fine!” Chiaki shouts, _again,_ but neither Kanata nor Hakaze seem to believe him. His wide smile falters a bit, and as they continue to stare at him, Chiaki finally sighs and shakes his head. “Well. Maybe not completely fine. The classmate I got to volunteer to play as the villain for today called in sick.”

“Oh no, that “won’t” do…” Kanata speaks so softly at times, Chiaki’s surprised whenever he manages to catch it. But Hakaze, on the other hand, has somehow taken out his phone without Chiaki noticing. He raises his brow at that, curiosity taking him.

“Hello? Yes, I know what time it is - listen, I need you to get to the park…” Hakaze begins to walk away, no longer being able to hear the conversation he’s having. What is he planning? Chiaki looks over at Kanata, only offering his signature _puka~_ smile.

  
  
  
  


As it turns out, Hakaze _called up Sakuma._ Chiaki is still a little confused, but as he strolls in, wearing a sleepy smirk on his face, Chiaki thinks to himself _is this the solution?_

“Chiaki-kun,” Sakuma begins, bringing a hand over to cup Chiaki’s face. Normally Chiaki’s heart works overtime because of the energy he puts on display every day. But there has always been something about Sakuma that makes him… well, he’s not too entirely sure yet. He knows he _definitely_ respects the elder. Is elder the right word? “So you are in need of a villain? Just tell me what I need to do.”

This time, when Chiaki smiles, it’s less forced than before.

  
  
  
  


Kanata takes it upon himself to help out as well, deciding to introduce the small stage play. He’s dressed in a makeshift variant of his Ryuseitai Blue outfit, and draws the audience’s attention over to him as he hums one of Ryuseitai’s themes into the microphone (there’s some improvised _puka, puka~_ ’s, but Chiaki wont stop him). 

“Thank you “everyone” for coming today to see our stage play~ Are our little “kiddies” excited for the show?~” At that, even from (the small) backstage, Chiaki can hear the crowd of children cheer in excitement. It warms his heart, reminding him why he does these in the first place.

He takes a deep, steadying breath. He has to hype himself up, but also calm his nerves.

He feels a hand on his shoulder.

He looks over and sees Sakuma, no longer smirking, but a small smile hiding behind his bravado. It’s almost nostalgic. 

  
  
  


When Chiaki was in his second year, he felt so _powerless._ Yumenosaki’s disorganization definitely didn’t help, and just like earlier today, back then, Chiaki just felt _lost._

He never told anyone. Not how he’d sometimes stare at Sakuma as he passed the halls whenever he did come to school. How Sakuma was so wild and raw and _passionate_ towards everything he did. He may have missed more days than anyone could count (Chiaki counted them), but as soon as Sakuma would come back, it was like some normalcy fell back into place.

It was only short lived, though. And the soon all too bright and powerful Sakuma dimmed to barely an ember. Yet in exchange, Chiaki found himself shining more brightly than ever before - _a supernova._

He always wished he could share that brilliance with Sakuma, even if just for a moment.

  
  
  


So as Sakuma squeezes Chiaki’s shoulder, still smiling, Chiaki can’t help but find himself already at ease. Some parts of Sakuma didn’t really die “in the war.” They still appear, in small glimmers here and there.

Chiaki smiles back.

“Are you ready, Ryuseitai Red?” Sakuma is already in character, and it only makes Chiaki’s smile brighter.  
  


 _Maybe for today, Chiaki can lend Sakuma that brilliance he always wished he could._   
  


“Ryuseitai Red!” Chiaki begins to shout, already preparing his stance. “Reporting for duty and justice!”

They both continue to smile.

  
  
  
  


The performance goes as well as one would expect for a last minute stand in. The wonderful thing about children though, is that Chiaki knows they’ll smile no matter how many stumbles are made. It’s an improvised act, what with Sakuma bringing in his vampiric flair to the villain’s character, and Hakaze dragged in as Sakuma’s minion and only _really_ putting in the effort once he sees that the audience also has young girls. 

The nostalgia hits Chiaki like a brick whenever Sakuma speaks, dominating the stage as the evil Vampire Lord ready to take Ryuseitai's blood to only grow stronger. The children cry with a mixture of no’s and boo’s. Chiaki can see that the rejection stings Sakuma - but just briefly. In the end, he’s still a professional, and knows this is merely a show.

The Vampire Lord Sakuma brings to life on stage is so similar to how he acted when Chiaki first met him. Confident, charismatic, and cunning - all the traits one would easily associate to an evil character. And yet, when Hakaze is taken down by Ryuseitai Blue (Kanata), Sakuma makes a dramatic gasp and falls to his “minion’s” side. It’s so familiar. Chiaki has seen the same expression over and over and _over_ again in his second year. The same look of tormented guilt and shame of failing his classmates - now on display for “failing” Hakaze.

“Do not worry, my precious child,” Sakuma nearly coos as he cradles Hakaze before turning to Chiaki and Kanata. “I’ll take their blood and heal you.”

Sakuma is _really_ into his character. It makes Chiaki beam with pride, and has never been more grateful to be wearing a helmet so it doesn’t show.

What matters most, after all, is that the children are enjoying the show.

  
  
  
  


The final act of the stage play draws to a close when Chiaki takes his foam sword and pierces Sakuma “right through his heart.” Sakuma falls gracefully to the ground as Chiaki draws his sword back, and faces the crowd to make his speech. But he feels Sakuma tug at his arm, asking him to draw closer. Chiaki is confused, but kneels by Sakuma’s “dying” side, seeing his pained smile. Where is he going with this?

“Congratulations my dearest hero, you’ve won. You’ve saved not only your town, your friends, and yourself - but you also _saved me.”_

Chiaki doesn’t know how to respond. He feels his chest tighten and grow heavy at such a confession. For a moment, Chiaki nearly forgets where they even are.

Yet Sakuma reaches over, struggling with “the last” of his pretend strength, pulling off Ryuseitai Red’s helmet. His smile grows wider.

“Let a dying man have one last wish. Let me gaze at the hero who freed me from my awful curse and saved the world.”

“Sa - ” Chiaki has to stop himself from saying the other’s name, suddenly remembering where they are, what they’re doing. _“Vampire Lord,_ I…”

“Rei,” Sakuma gasps out, caressing Chiaki’s face. He feels his heart skip a beat. “Call me by my human name, in my final moments.”

Bringing himself back, Chiaki offers a sympathetic smile, and nods.

“Very well. _Rei,_ I am glad to have saved you as well.”

And then Sakuma does the most awfully dramatic death right there, sticking his tongue out and all. It takes so much willpower not to immediately laugh. But Chiaki stands back up, grabbing his helmet and holding it under his arm.

He has to change his speech now, but he can tell the children wouldn’t mind nonetheless. He can see the awe in their little faces and has to resist a beaming smile.

“Remember children! You are the future! You too can be a hero!”

  
  
  
  


As the four begin to pick up and dismantle the stage after the crowd disperses, Sakuma approaches Chiaki. 

“That was very fun. I enjoy making youngins laugh.”

For the millionth time that day, Chiaki smiles.

“Thank you, Sakuma. I truly appreciate you coming to help out on such short notice.”

Sakuma looks at Chiaki with confusion, his arms crossed. Chiaki matches the expression, wondering what was suddenly wrong.

“I told you to call me Rei.”

Oh. _Oh._

“Oh! I thought that was part of the show! My mistake Sa - uh, _Rei,”_ Chiaki coughs, mostly to hide his anxiety. But he hears _Rei_ chuckle, and for a moment, it nearly rivals every child’s laughter Chiaki heard earlier today.

“How about after we finish cleaning up, we go out to eat? In celebration of such a _phenomenal_ performance.”

Chiaki can’t say no to that. It’s been a long day and a lot of hard work, it’d be nice to sit down and relax as a reward.

So, he smiles.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twt @/mythxl !! tysm for reading <3


End file.
